Deepthinking
by southdakotaboy
Summary: This is a nice little Naruto Hinata story. Please review I love feedback.


I don't own Nauto or much of anything else, my apologies to those that do.

This is a short little Naruto Hinata story.

Please, please review I love feedback!

Deep Thinking

Kiba and Shino walked down the street early in the morning having a quiet conversation. Suddenly out of nowhere came a rampaging bundle of orange and black with a dash of blond. It was Naruto

"Kiba,Kiba,Kiba" exclaimed Naruto in a very excited voice.

"What do you want," Kiba replied. He looked at Naruto closely, he seemed to be very upset about something, like he was very, very worried about something.

"What did you mean when you asked Hinata 'Why are you always fainting around Naruto?' "

"He meant that Hinata always faints a lot when she is around you," interjected Shino.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and his face grew even more worried looking.

"Do I make her sick?" he asked in a horrified whisper.

Kiba looked at Shino and then back at Naruto. 'Should I take pity on him, or would it be more fun to watch him squirm and twist in the wind?' Kiba thought to himself. Part of him so wanted to mess with Naruto's mind, what little of it there was. Glancing over at Shino he looked for some help, he got a small shake of the head as an answer. Heaving a big sigh he let Naruto off the hook.

"No you don't make her sick."

"Well why does she do it then?"

"Think about it Naruto. She always finds excuses to be around you. Whenever she is near you or talks to you she gets all red in the face from blushing and can't talk. Why do you think that is? Ummm?" Kiba paused in his rant waiting for a reply. Naruto had scrunched up his face looking like he was constipated. With a start Kiba realized that Natuto was thinking. Off in the distance Kiba heard some birds chirping, soon he noticed a buzzing sound coming from some of Shino's bugs.

"Naruto Kiba and I have an appointment we need to get to," said Shino after about five minutes of silence. Grabbing Kiba's arm he pulled him away.

"What appointment" asked Kiba in a confused voice as soon as they were out of earshot?

"We would have been there all day if we had waited for him to figure it out."

"No way," said Kiba "I mean I know Naruto isn't that bright but he can't be that dumb."

"Who can't be that dumb?" asked Sakura coming up from their left side.

"Naruto!" came the reply.

"What has he done this time?" Sakura asked laughingly.

"Kiba laid out all the clues as to how Hinata feels about him," said Shino "I said we would be there all day if we waited for him to figure it out Kiba disagreed."

Sakura looked at Kiba and said "Bet you a bowl of Teuchi's best ramen that he won't figure it out until this afternoon."

"You're on," said Kiba. 'He has four hours to puzzle it out no problem" Kiba thought.

"You in Shino," asked Sakura turning to Shino.

"Not before dark," he answered.

"See you guys at Ichiraku's then. Bye for now." Sakura ran off to tell Ino about the bet.

That noon at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar there was a larger then normal crowd. Teuchi was pleased all his favorite customers were there except one.

"Hey Ayame, have you seen Naruto today?"

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't. I hope nothing has happened to him."

"He is alright," shouted Ino from the rowdy group of teenagers at the bar.

"Yah he is doing some deep thinking," said Sakura. Everyone laughed and laughed.

"What's so funny," asked Shikamaru as he stepped up to his friends.

Sakura stopped laughing long enough to explain what was going on to everyone. Kiba sat grousing in a corner having lost the bet. Everyone started making side bets as to how long it would take Naruto to figure things out. Shino looked down the street to where he could see Naruto sat with his back to them, he hoped that Naruto wouldn't take too much longer. Suddenly a group of small children lead by Konohamaru came running around the corner. They plowed into Naruto who disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Everyone at the bar stopped laughing and looked at one another. Where was Naruto?

Meanwhile across town in a little ice cream parlor Hinata sat and wondered if she was in heaven. Naruto had asked her out for ice cream. She looked at him and shyly smiled.

"Naruto kun?"

"Yes Hinata chan."

"How did you know that I liked you?"

Naruto laughed and reached across the table and took hold of her hand, "I had a deep thought."

Please review.


End file.
